Minish to Minish
by ILoveVaatiWindMage
Summary: After using a Minish portal, Stephani will befriend a certain Wind Mage and a certain counterpart. However, the house is stalked by the Mage of Darkness, Gufu (It was originally one 'u', okay? 'Gufuu', ridiculous) and the first book I have ever made. Stephani is my OC. Gufu himself is a fanon character. Vaati and Shadow (Link) belong to Nintendo and Capcom. After Four Swords Series
1. When I met the Wind Mage

*POV: Stephani*

I slipped on my red sneakers and brushed my silvery blonde hair. It was a little messy at the top, so I slipped on a purple beanie, the one with a red and a yellow stripe. Purple, red and yellow were basically my favorite colors. Especially after I got into the Zelda series. So many characters hold that color scheme like Kafei and Ravio and- Oops, there I go again, waffling on…

I decided it would be a nice day for a walk. Well, as soon as I stepped outside, a certain stump caught my eye. It had a big crack in it and it was glittering. I rubbed my eyes. Nope. I'm not seeing things. It seemed to be a Minish Portal. From the Minish Cap. You probably never heard of that. So underrated…

I wondered if it actually worked. I stood on top of it and shut my eyes. An invisible wind blew out of the portal. Man, was I glad I was wearing my crimson jeans! If I had a dress on… Y'know what? Scratch that. I remembered seeing on a website (Zelda Wiki as a matter of fact) that apparently chanting 'Shrink' would activate it, soooo…

"Shrink, shrink, shrink" I repeated to myself. A chill went down my spine. Was it really working? I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a giant tree! I was so small that a blade of grass was as big as a dresser. I turned around and, big mistake! Three ravens were right behind me! And now that they saw me move, I knew I was going to become birdseed.

At least I would have if I didn't take gymnastics. I dodged the bird beaks as they tried to pick me up and I was getting the hang of it until I fell off the branch. I didn't break anything but still. Ouch… The birds followed me down and I thought I was done for. "Hey!" yelled a voice, "What are you doing? Get out of here!" The ravens flew off without a trace. I started crying. I wasn't hurt. I wasn't relieved. I was homesick. That sounded pretty wimpy but I felt like a wimp at the time.

Someone picked me up, carefully as can be, and I wiped my eyes. They widened when I saw who picked me up. I recalled his crimson eyes and lavender hair. Who? Only my favorite Zelda character in the whole wide world.


	2. Minish or Human?

*POV: Vaati*

I paused to look at the Minish I picked up. Quite frankly, she didn't look like a Minish at all. She stared at me for a bit. She looked like she was saying something, but no words came out. "Are you okay?" I asked. She said nothing. She must of been traumatized. "Yeah, those birds can be a drag, but you're safe with me." Nothing. "Would you like to come inside?" This time she nodded. At least her brain was working.

As soon as I walked in, I bumped into Shadow Link (he's my roommate) but I still held onto the Minish. Hylian. Whatever she is. "Hey!" said Shadow, "Why the big rush?"

"I found this little girl outside," I explained, showing Shadow the girl. "and she looks scandalized. You can see her right?"

He nodded. "Are you going to take care of her?"

"Well, I was thinking of that…"

"That's not a good idea, man."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm sure you know about…" he cleared his throat, "_him? _Taking care of her could put her in danger."

"Well, we can't just leave her out there. Birds attacked her! She could die out there!"

"So what you're saying means she could die either way?"

"No, I just think she's safer with us. I'll make sure _he _doesn't lay a finger on her." I walked up the stairs to my room. "You better," I heard Shadow say, "Or we're all going to be in trouble."


	3. A Promise

*POV: Stephani*

I wasn't traumatized. I was just excited. Going to Hyrule and seeing Vaati _and_ Shadow Link? Every fangirl's dream. But I wasn't so fond of Shadow treating me like an object and I had no idea what they meant when they said: "I'm sure you know about… _him?_"

"I'll make sure _he _doesn't lay a finger on her." Like, who is he? The topic spun around in my head. I woke from my daydream when Vaati barely tripped on the stairs. "Sorry about that." he said, "Are you okay?" I nodded. I didn't feel ready to talk to him yet.

He placed me on his dresser and sat on his bed. He sighed and stared at me. "So, can you talk at all?" he asked. I paused and took a deep breath. "Yes." I answered, "Yes, I can."

Vaati smiled. "Good. I was afraid that there was something wrong with you. Are you a Minish or a Hylain?"

"Uh… no." I answered, "I'm a human being and… I don't come from here. My name's Stephani."

"Vaati. It's nice to meet you, Stephani. You're probably wondering what we meant when we were talking about _him._"

"I was going to ask you that. Who is he? Is he a relative? A friend?"

"...I know him all too much. His name is Gufu. When I was younger, he was stalking me. And one day, I made a big mistake and he took total control of me. He's gone, but his seal is weakening. He haunts me and Shadow both."

"Is that why Shadow thought you couldn't take care of me?"

A bright smile crossed his face. "Don't worry. I swear to keep you safe. Cross my heart and hope to die."

*POV: 3rd person*

A man watched through the window. He saw and heard the whole thing. "Mess with me long enough, and you will die."


	4. Gufu and Shadow

*POV: Shadow*

Sometimes, I wonder if there's something wrong with the way Vaati thinks. Maybe it's because he got all messed up after Gufu. I walked into my room and what I saw made me start to scream. A man slapped his hand over my mouth. "Not so loud or you're going to get it." He whispered, "Do you understand me?" I nodded and he let me breathe again. His eyes were blank and blue and he had a dark complexion. He brushed his ebony-black hair out of his face and adjusted his helmet.

"Gufu, what are you doing here?" I asked, "It's been a month since our last talk."

"Exactly," said Gufu, "I was just thinking you were missing me. And that little girl, Stephani… something about her bugs me."

"You better not do anything bad to her. She's innocent and hardly even knows you. Heck, we just met her!" Suddenly I realized something. "You sent those birds to attack her didn't you?"

Gufu sent me a sly smile and laughed. "Why not? Like I said, something about her bugs me. She seems to be some sort of competitor. So much that I need you to find out more about her."

"Me? Why me why can't you or Vaati do it?"

"Have you not been listening to what I was telling you? She bugs me and Vaati already knows too much. I do it myself if I'm at last resorts. Besides, you had no problem ignoring Stephani altogether, right? At least you were respectful enough to allude to me."

"No. I can't do it. I wouldn't betray any of my friends, new or old."

"You dare refuse my offer? Well, then don't expect much good out of me. You can't just ignore me like that though, so I'll give you one last chance. Find out about her before I might do something that'll cut you like a knife."

"No!"

"Very well, then. I can't tell you what I'll do but I can tell you I'm going to enjoy it more than you are." I lunged for him, but he disappeared into thin air. His echoing laugh lingered. "What was I going to tell them?" I thought aloud. Suddenly, my throat tightened. "Vaati! Vaati, help!"


	5. Gufu's Discipline

*POV: Vaati*

I ran downstairs and into Shadow's room. "Shadow, something wrong? I thought I heard someone screaming down...what the-" Shadow raced up to me and started babbling nonsense. I could only catch, "Stephani! Trouble! Secret! Denied! Everybody!"

"SHADOW!" I yelled, "CALM THE HECK DOWN, WILL YA?!" He finally stopped babbling and moved on to hyperventilating. "Do you need me to get an inhaler or something?" I asked. He gave a slight nod. "Okay, just lay down. I'll be right back." I hurried into the kitchen and started searching the cupboards. I got the inhaler, but right when I turned around, I came face to face with Gufu.

"Gah! What do you want!?"

Gufu smiled. "Did you honestly think I would just leave you alone when you have that girl, Stephani?"

"I don't have time for this." I argued, "Shadow's choking and I got to-! You did this to him, didn't you?!"

Gufu gripped my shoulders. "You know too much." He gave me a hard kick in the stomach and I was pretty sure I broke a rib. I flopped to the ground and groaned in agony. He's done that to me literally hundreds of times, but it never felt this painful. "The punishments for you and your friend is only temporary. But next time you won't be so lucky. And perhaps next time I'll target little Stephani and hers is guaranteed to be permanent." He walked away without a trace. I got up from my lying state. _I promised to take care of her, _I remembered, _and if I'm not careful, she could be in danger. I should of listened to Shadow._ I stood straight up, driven by anger. "No," I thought aloud, "That's what Gufu wants me to think. I'll do everything in my power to protect Stephani and bring her back home."


	6. Inevitable Danger

*POV: Stephani*

I was waiting impatiently for Vaati. He came in the room rubbing his waist. He picked me up and moved me to the nightstand. "It's Gufu." he said, "He's coming for you. He didn't say what he was going to do with you, but he said it was permanent. But don't worry. I'm going to protect you." I felt relieved but then I realized something. "Vaati?" I asked, "Will he come for me in the night? It's already twilight over here." He looked out the window.

"I hope not. But if he does, just give a shout. I'm not a heavy sleeper." I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking about Gufu. I laid on my back and closed my eyes. They shot right back open when the door creaked. At first, I thought I was just being paranoid, but then I saw a figure in the doorway. He stepped closer toward me. He had fangs in his smile. "W-who are y-you?" I stammered.

He laughed. It was Gufu. "Oh, look at you." He commented, "You're just cute as a baby bird." Was he trying to flatter me? In my opinion, baby birds don't look cute unless they have feathers. "G-go away!" I yelled. Fortunately, that was enough to wake Vaati up. "Why you little-!" Gufu exclaimed. He made a grab for me, but Vaati swept me away first. He slipped out of bed. "Leave… the girl… alone…" he said.

Gufu scowled. "You better give her to me." he demanded, "Before I put you both out of your misery!" Vaati placed me in the nightstand's drawer.

"You get to her, you get through me. Deal with it."


	7. Escaping

*POV: Vaati*

Gufu goes all the way when it comes to fights. He punched me in the face but I could never get a good shot on him. He spun me around and pulled my arm the wrong way. I tried to do the same to him, but I couldn't get a good hold. He knocked toward the ground and I think I broke another rib.

I looked up and saw Gufu digging through the drawer. I grabbed his legs and toppled him over. I quickly scooped out Stephani and raced out the door. I bumped into Shadow again. He heard all the thumping and came to help. He quickly led us outside.

*POV: Shadow*

"What the heck happened up there?" I asked.

"Gufu wants Stephani for something." Vaati answered. "We have to find her way home quick." Gufu came out of the house, angry as can be. With a flick of his wrist, a double helix sword appeared in his hands. "You want to do it the hard way? Oh, that's super." I felt Vaati slip Stephani into my pocket. "Shadow," he ordered, "Get out of here. This is between me and him. I haven't used magic in a while so this could be messy."

I ran into the forest and stopped near the swamp. I thought it was safe so I took out Stephani. "You alright?" she nodded. At that moment, there was some rustling in the bushes. Unfortunately, it was Gufu.


	8. The Battle

*POV: Vaati*

My wrist ached as Gufu clutched it. He won our little battle. He probably already stopped the circulation and clutched so hard he was barely breaking it. Finally, he let go of me and I fell down. Good thing, too the pressure was already setting in. "Don't think you can get away that easily." he said. I couldn't get up, since I my wrist just couldn't move.

"Why do you even want Stephani?" I dared myself to ask. He gave me another kick. "She seems to be a little familiar to me." He claimed, "Yes… too familiar. She has to be done away with."

"Not if I can help it." Shadow said, "You want her, so be it." He pulled out his sword and Gufu pulled out his. Had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

*POV: Stephani*

Shadow had to place me in his pocket again so he could fight Gufu. I had no idea what Gufu meant by familiar, until The Four Swords Anniversary Edition* popped into my head. I remember 100%-ing the thing, and I also remember the theory of Vaati's shadow being the actual boss**. I think I put in my actual name, too. So I defeated Gufu? No wonder he loathes me so much.

Shadow dropped to the ground on the edge of the swamp. One wrong move and he could fall in. Gufu pointed his sword at Shadow's throat. "Give her to me." he demanded, "Now!"

"Never!" yelled Shadow. Gufu narrowed his cyan eyes.

"So be it." he said as he raised his sword.

***DISCLAIMER: I do not have Four Swords Anniversary Edition. The only Zelda Games in my house are Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, Hyrule Warriors, A Link Between Worlds, Majora's Mask 3D, and Breath of the Wild. My sister already 100%-ed most.**

****I do believe this theory.**


	9. Won

*POV: Shadow*

I shut my eyes closed, waiting for impact. Suddenly Vaati yelled and gave Gufu an enormous shove. Gufu fell into the swamp, leaving behind his sword. We watched as he sank into the muck, yet he didn't protest. He only laughed. That was the last we ever saw of him. "I'm keeping this." said Vaati, picking up Gufu's sword. I wasn't so calm the walk back. I kept jumping at every little sound. They noticed.

*POV: Vaati*

"Stop being so paranoid." I told Shadow, "I don't think we'll be seeing him ever again."

"I don't know," Shadow replied, "Maybe that was just a certain form."

"What do you mean?" Stephani asked.

"Maybe that was how he looks when he needs to be like everyone else." he continued, "I made a big mistake listening to him in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"A few years ago, I worked for him.* I thought he was you, Vaati. What a fool I was. I thought it was all over and done with until today." We stood in silence.

"Shadow, I… I had no idea.I didn't think Gufu was…"

"Forgive me. I got you into this mess. I got Stephani into this mess. I feel so terrible. But the best I can do is bring Stephani back home."

*POV: Stephani*

We stopped in front of the tree where I was found. They placed me on a branch. "Are you sure this is where you were?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I'll miss you guys."

Vaati smiled. "We'll miss you, too." They calmly walked away into the house. I couldn't stop staring at it. I'm not sure when but I fell asleep.

***Shadow is referring to Four Swords Adventures, where he made his debut.**


	10. Aftermath

*POV: Stephani*

I opened my eyes. They widened. I was sitting on a tree stump. I was back home. I stepped inside my house. I looked at the clock. _10:00? Has no time passed?_ I stepped into my bedroom and began to rethink everything. I took a portal to Hyrule, met two of my favorite characters, escaped from a Mage of Darkness, and was brought back home lickity-split.

I heard some clattering on my dresser. My purse, which was sitting there, suddenly fell over. A bunch of my makeup stuff fell out. I quickly kneeled down to pick stuff up. I stopped. I picked up a small bundle of fabric about the size of a baby teddy bear. _Since when did I put fabric in my purse?_ I took a closer look at it and I could of sworn I heard someone gasping for air. Then I realized what who I was holding. "Vaati?!"

*POV: Vaati*

Stephani loosened her grip on me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy," I explained, "But the day after you went away, I saw this weird looking Minish portal. As soon as I went through it I ended up in your house. I don't know if this is all just an accident."

Stephani smiled. "Maybe… It wasn't an accident at all."


End file.
